


Here Comes the Son

by marmota_b



Series: The Peridan Chronicles [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmota_b/pseuds/marmota_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Kinglet sings in the Spring.</p><p>Written for a prompt in rthstewart's Three Sentence Ficathon. Part of a personal "universe", but can stand on its own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Comes the Son

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/gifts).



> This was written in answer to the prompt ["any, any, first sunshine of spring"](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=4167139#cmt4167139) by snickfic on rthstweart's Three Sentence Ficathon. (I polished it slightly from there.)  
> Twinkletop is a Kinglet character I created for [The Peridan Chronicles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1088768/chapters/2190957). I might expand this later into her story (I do have ideas).

It was only when it was over that Twinkletop realised that what she had despised most about the Winter was the lack of sunshine, those begrudging tiny sprinklings amid heavy grey skies.

Now she sat on top of her tree, warmth filtering in deep beneath her feathers into her bones, comfortable outside in instead of shivering inside out, her feet perfectly cozy; and she was singing, singing. How majestic had He been when He had come, bringing the sunshine and warmth and everything good that she had never been aware she had missed until it had come!


End file.
